Summer Camp Mayhem
by WriterGurly
Summary: Sakura has been carted off to summer camp but the gang have concocted a plan to get her out of there, but what happens when something goes wrong and the whole gang are faced with their evil twins?
1. Dreamin'

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so I need you to be brutally honest if you review, also there is a kind of key just in case you get confused  
  
"talking" thinking ^little voice in the back of your head^ ~ * ~ dream ~ * ~ {Evil Twin}  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CC, they are CLAMP and Nelvana's but I do own any made up characters and places  
  
  
  
Sakura slept peacefully as Kero sighed, floating in the air around her head Poor kid she's gonna be so upset, I hope they ain't too hard on her Kero strained his ears as he heard shuffling downstairs I'd better check it out. Slowly and quietly Kero flew to the ground and began to tiptoe down the stairs. The temptation to fly into the kitchen was overwhelming but he knew he had to know what was going on  
  
"You're gonna make her really upset you know! She isn't gonna know anyone there, plus she's there because she's on the brink of failing. It's gonna crush her!"  
  
Aiden Avalon looked as his son and sighed "Do you think I can do anything? Don't you think I've tried? Tori it's not my fault, I have no idea why she's failing. I would've thought you being her brother could've noticed something!"  
  
Tori paced the room glaring at his father "I'm not saying I don't believe you but I just wish we could just tutor her instead of this stupid camp!"  
  
Kero thought he had heard enough and began his way back up the stairs  
  
"I can't believe you're going to do this! I'm going to bed"  
  
Alarm bells began to ring in Kero's head and he flew up to the ceiling so as not to be seen. Tori passed without noticing a thing and went into his bedroom shaking with anger. Kero heard a noise from Tori's bedroom and sweatdropped flying back up to the ceiling but no-one came out phew He went back into Sakura's room and watched her turn restlessly better not be a clow dream, that's all she needs right now...  
  
~ * ~ Sakura found herself falling from the sky but she didn't feel scared why? Why can't I feel scared? She fell to the earth with a thud yet she could feel no pain from the fall even though her arm was bleeding The Emotions Card? Sakura heard laughing from above her head and looked up  
  
"So Sweetiepookums, the beautiful princess finds herself face to face with what she don't wanna see huh?" Sakura looked straight into her own face, her face.  
  
"But you're... me?" {Sakura} laughed and grabbed hold of Sakura's arm, hoisting her onto the ground in front of her twin, bringing them nose to nose  
  
"Now you listen here princess If I hear you've been messing with my gang again I'll personally..."  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Both Sakura's looked towards the noise and Sakura sighed with relief as Li came trotting along on a horse  
  
"Li! I'm so glad to see you!" {Li} spat on the ground and smirked  
  
"Save it princess sugarpies, I don't want your whinging in my brain all day long you know?" Sakura felt a tear fall down her face as she realised that this must be one of "The gang" then who am I? Suddenly Sakura felt a brainwave and she felt for her hair I'm not me! Her hair seemed to be extemely long and as she looked at her hands and feet she knew it couldn't be her  
  
"What's my name? I feel slightly faint... Who am I?" Sakura knew that if she tried to be amnesiac they might soften and cough up info. {Sakura} grinned and chuckled under her breath  
  
"You my dear are princess sweetiepie goldilocks from the land of candyfloss, you wanna try and play me again? I'll forcefeed you my shoes myself!" Sakura felt more tears rush down her face  
  
"But..."  
  
"dingdingdingdingdingding" came the response ~ * ~  
  
Sakura sat bolt upright in bed and looked at the floor Oh no last day of school! But that dream?  
  
"Rise and shine squirt! Dad wants to talk to you before you go to school" Sakura looked puzzled  
  
"Why?" Tori looked at the floor angrily but composed himself and looked back at her  
  
"Just go" Tori watched her fly down the stairs as he looked at her bed sadly She won't be sleeping there for awhile. God it makes me so angry that she can just be forced to camp like that! I could kill someone! Mentally Tori laughed and looked out her window  
  
"I could start with the brat"  
  
  
  
First chapter up and it's looking good huh? You may be a bit confused that everyones acting like if she goes to camp she's gonna get killed but the fact is that it means she ain't gonna have any friends and she has to face the fact that she's failing at school. Ho Hum cya next chapter 


	2. Bad News

Authors Note: It's comforting to see that you've some back for another chapter so I hope what you find you will like. I'm not gonna do the key again but I have got another thing to add...  
  
~ previously ~ Oh and for this chapter /thinking/ cause last time the italics didn't work oh and also MoUtHiNg  
  
Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything to do with CC but any new characters or places that haven't been seen ever before are MINE DAMMIT MWA HA HA!!! God sorry about that I must go take my pills, here's the story whilst I go calm myself down... Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
~ Tori paced the room glaring at his father "I'm not saying I don't believe you but I just wish we could just tutor her instead of this stupid camp!" : "But you're... me?" {Sakura} laughed : "You my dear are princess sweetiepie goldilocks from the land of candyfloss" ~  
  
Aiden sighed as he saw his daughter rush into the room /So like Natasha/ He sighed again and thought of the task that he must do ^It's all for the best Aiden!^ /So why am I so relustant to do it?/ Sakura sat down at the table and looked at him expectantly, knowing that something was wrong /Like Natasha, you could never hide from her/ He knew that Sakura could probably see the sadness in his eyes so he forced a smile and looked at her, wishing that this wasn't happening "Sakura! I need to talk to you but this won't be easy, I just want you to know that... That I had no say in this and I don't want you to shoot the messenger ok?" Sakura smiled brightly but unsurely "Ok, it seems that at school you've been...Falling, well at least your grades have been falling and the school would like you to go to this educational summer camp so that when you come back to school you'll be..." Sakura stood up knocking her chair to the floor. Aiden could see she was choking back tears of anger and frustration and he wished that Natasha was still here, she was still alive. /We can always dream/  
  
"Will any of my friends be there or are you just gonna dump me there for the summer and hope I'm smarter when I come back?"  
  
"Sakura it was up to the school an.."  
  
"You're my father!! You're supposed to say no! You know what forget it I don't want to hear this I'm going to school!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Sakura furiously bladed to school and sat down at her desk with a loud thump. Madison arrived a few minutes later  
  
"Hey Sakura! happy that it's the last day of school for the summer?"  
  
"Yeah I guess" Madison sat down and got out her books  
  
"What is up with you Sakura?!" She sighed and looked at her book dreamily "This summer is gonna be a good one! I can tell you know"  
  
Eli entered the room and made a beeline for their desks  
  
"Hi Sakura! Hi Madson! Looking forward to the summer?" Madison blushed a little and looked at her book  
  
"Sure are! You know I think we should all get together in the summer. What do you think Sakura?" Sakura just mumbled under her breath  
  
"I'm busy" Madison and Eli looked at each other and then up at Li as he walked to his desk  
  
"Hi" he walked to his desk and flopped down "Anything going on..." He suddenly noticed Eli "...Which it wouldn't" he blushed slightly and looked towards Sakura concerned  
  
WhAt'S wRoNg? Madison shrugged ShE wOn'T sAy A tHiNg  
  
"Stop mouthing behind my back, I can tell you know! And get off my case, I'm just busy this summer" Li chuckled  
  
"Doing what?" Sakura blew a fuse and turned around fuming  
  
"GET OFF MY CASE!" she ran from the class and tried not to cry but the tears fell anyway. She could see the silvery blurs as she raced to nowhere in particular /I just want to get away from here. Where I don't have to tell people that I'm part of the weird occurences around here. Where I don't have to say that my grades are falling because I have to save this town from cards/^There's someone behind you, you know^/Who?/^Can't tell you because you'll sense it soon enough^ Sakura's mind raced as she tried to figure out who was behind her /It's Li! But why?/^Because he cares for you like all your friends^  
  
Sakura suddenly stopped and turned round. Li had been going so fast he ran into her and they tumbled to the ground  
  
"I'm being forced to go to summer camp because my grades are falling" Li looked at her stunned at how badly she was over-reacting  
  
"Sakura it's not the end of the world you know? One lousy summer away and it drives you this insane?! Man were you abducted by aliens recently or what!"  
  
"Huh?" Li stood up and looked down at her smiling  
  
"You can still write to us and we can sneak in for visits you know!" Sakura stood up and began to smile  
  
"You know you might be right!" They both laughed and walked back to school  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ok Ok don't shoot me cos that was a bit mushy but hey she got some sense back right? Anyway Plz r + r so I can start writing some more chapters ppl!!! Missin you already! 


	3. The Story Begins To Unravel

Authors Note: This is my third chapter so be nice, I was kinda proud of the fact that I managed to get Sakura to shut up about that damn camp and you'll be happy to know that I took my pills! Anyway on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own anything in CC except those which I make up ok?  
  
  
  
~ "Ok, it seems that at school you've been...Falling, well at least your grades have been falling and the school would like you to go to this educational summer camp" : "Sakura it's not the end of the world you know? One lousy summer away and it drives you this insane?! Man were you abducted by aliens recently or what!" ~  
  
Sakura laughed as she thought about how Kero would react if he found out he had to fend for himself whilst she was at camp... At camp, man that sounded freaky but Li and Madison had been really nice and at lunch they had planned daring midnight visits so that they could still see one another. Sakura laughed again when she remembered her dad's face when he had seen her skipping home from school eager to pack for camp /Leaving the day after tomorrow/^Remember to say bye to everyone before you leave^ Sakura looked at her bag and the stuff that spiled out of it /gotta get that shut/^He's about to call, pick up the cell he's gonna ring^/Li?/^Wait and see^  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura it's Li" ^Told ya^  
  
"Hey Li, anything wrong? It's kinda weird of you to phone so late" Sakura suppressed a giggle as she could sense him blush on the end of the line  
  
"Um...No I'm just phoning to see if you're alright, I mean cos you're leaving soon and I just wanted to know...You know" Now Sakura really did giggle  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Plus Madison, Eli, Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, Zachary, Julian, Ruby, Tori and me want to get together for a goodbye picnic in the park. Whaddya say?" Sakura was slightly speechless at the list of people that wanted to have the picnic  
  
"Of course!!" she could hear Li grumble on the other end  
  
"And Madison said that the stuffed animal can come" Sakura twisted her head and heard muffled whining  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!! I'LL GET YOU YOU CHINESE BRAT!!!"  
  
"I'm sure he'd like to come for the food"  
  
"Food?" kero brightened up and flew over to hover in front of Sakura "Did you say food?" Sakura and Li both laughed and sakura looked at the time  
  
"I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow in the park, um what time?"  
  
"Twelve. Bye Sakura, see you at the park"  
  
"Bye Li"  
  
Sakura put down the phone and crawled into bed  
  
"Night Kero"  
  
"Night Sakura"  
  
Sakura drifted off to sleep eager for the next day  
  
~ * ~ Sakura had just finished sweeping the floor when the door bell rang out clear through the house  
  
"Sakura, be a dear and get that will you?" Sakura sighed and put down her broom  
  
"Of course mother" She got to the door when she heard a noise coming from the back door /Li and Madison! They must have rigged the bell/ She rushed to the door and slowly opened it  
  
"What are you doing here? You know I'm not allowed to see you two!" Li pressed a finger against her lips  
  
"We're here for you" Li and Madison grabbed her and raced out onto the streets laughing  
  
"We're gonna have so much fun Sakura, this little old lady says she can grant wishes. It'll be a hoot girl!" Sakura smirked  
  
"Magic ain't real, it's just a fairytale" she spat on the ground "And I hate fairytales"  
  
Li and Madison nodded in agreement as they raced towards this little ladys house. Madison loved to be with Li and Sakura but now wasn't the time to say she was leaving town /With the most handsome guy in town/ she giggled and looked at the others stares  
  
"What?" Madison felt sad that she would have to leave such wonderful friends but this guy was so perfect in everyway that she had to keep it a secret for fear Sakura would snatch him away ^Ain't gonna happen girl^ /Why do you say that?/ ^Look at the way her and Li look at each other^ /Wow I never noticed it before/ ^Neither have they^  
  
Madison, Li and Sakura reached the house and Sakura boldly knocked on the door  
  
"Want a wish?" the lady walked out and Sakura gasped /She isn't old!/ ^Yes of course she is but the age doesn't show^ /She looks so familiar.../  
  
The lady that had stepped out had beautiful golden hair down to her waist and a beautiful pink gown on that complimented the pinkest lips Sakura had ever seen  
  
"You're the old lady?" The woman laughed  
  
"What a reputation I must have! I'm a princess from a faraway land, cast out by me evil step-mother... Like a fairytale with no happy ending" Sakura laughed  
  
"I don't believe in fairytales and magic. I think that your wishes are probably fake!" The lady looked slightly angry and raised her hand  
  
"Really? Well then believe this brat!" ~ * ~  
  
Sakura woke up and reached for her clock, 11 o'clock, Sakura searched her mind for why that was such a bad thing / What's happening today that's so important?/ ^The picnic in an hours time^ / OH NO!!!/ Sakura raced wildly around her room searching for some clothes that hadn't been packed /Why am I always late!/ ^Cause you're useless^ /HEY!/  
  
Sakura shoved on her blades and went as fast as she could to the park, lapping up the cool breeze that gently caressed her hair  
  
"God I hate sundays!"  
  
  
  
Authors note: That was really long I know but I got carried away with the dream a bit I guess... Next chapter should be up soon so sit tight 


End file.
